Solo
by Nakzu
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi siempre ha sido un solitario, sin un amigo, sin una persona con la que poder contar; nunca se interesó en entablar ese tipo de relaciones, él estaba bien consigo mismo y con lo que era. Un día sucesos extraños le cambian la vida y comienzan a desenmascararse extraños sucesos de su pasado.
1. Comienzo de la ¿aventura? pff

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de KHR ni de ninguno de sus personajes.**

Eun hermoso día en Namimori, los pájaros comienzan con su relajante cantar y junto a estos las personas comenzando su rutina diaria. La escuela secundaria de Namimori siempre se ha caracterizado por tener estudiantes de un nivel muy alto, puntuales, tranquilos y sobre todo respetuosos.

—¡Déjame pasar, hijo de puta!

—Joven Gokudera, y-ya le he dicho que no puedo dejarlo entrar a mi clase si llega cuarenta minutos después, l-lo siento...

—Profesor, usted es un inútil de mierda, ahora quitese.

El profesor no tuvo alternativa más que dejar al estudiante peliblanco pasar a su clase, la cual terminaba en escasos diez minutos. El resto de los estudiantes seguían algo sorprendidos por la actitud que siempre había presentado en peliblanco, aun cuando llevaban más de medio año viéndolo diario.

—Dejen de mirarme, idiotas —. Tras decir esto la clase continuó lo más normal que se pudo.

Lo que nadie notó es que después de la disputa del peliblanco y el profesor otro estudiante pasó por la puerta y tomó su asiento, en total silencio.

Este chico es Sawada Tsunayoshi, ningún estudiante lo conoce y los profesores solo porque ven sus trabajos; él estaba bien con su modo de vida, nadie le hacía caso, no tenía relaciones superficiales y no tenía que amarrar su felicidad a otras personas, era simplemente perfecto. Cuando llegaba, siempre tarde, hacía el trabajo de clase y se ponía a dormir, escuchar música o videojuegos hasta el final de la siguiente clase, cuando debía hacer el trabajo; así era todo el tiempo y le encantaba.

Era hora del almuerzo, todos se dedicaban a formar grupos para alimentar sus instintos y necesidad social, pero Sawada Tsunayoshi no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo se siente eso, tampoco tiene intención de saber, así que simplemente de iba a casa temprano, como siempre.

Salió de la escuela sin dificultad alguna, nadie le dijo nada, en verdad, nadie lo notó.

En el camino todo era muy tranquilo y no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal; eso es lo que diría una persona normal y corriente, pero Tsuna no era así, después de tanto tiempo solo usando su vista lo ayudó a desarrollar su vista de forma excelente, era muy observador y pequeños detalles los notaba súper fácil, en especial en los entornos que ya conoce.

—¿Quién eres?

—Así que te diste cuenta de mí, Sawada Tsunayoshi —. Se escuchó una voz tras el castaño.

El castaño estaba a punto de voltear, pero sintió algo de metal en la nuca y escuchó un click, se espantó y sus piernas temblaron.

—T-te daré todo lo que traigo.

—No quiero nada que tú tengas, ahora camina a tu casa.

El castaño caminó a su casa con miedo, no podía hacer nada, a esa hora no había locales abiertos y ningún vecino lo vería, solo podía seguir las ordenes del desconocido.

El castaño llegó a casa y se detuvo.

—Es aquí...

—Entra.

Abrió la puerta temblando y entró, de frente encontró a su madre, una hermosa mujer con cabello castaño corto, de tez clara y complexión delgada.

—Bienvenido Tsu-kun... oh, Reborn, bienvenido a casa, veo que si lo encontraste —. El semblante alegre no cambió para nada.

—¿R-Reborn?

—Así me llamo.

El castaño por fin volteó y vio a un pequeño bebé con traje y sombrero, con unos ojos sin vida que transmitian un hermoso sentimiento de angustia y pánico.

—El va a ser tu tutor personal Tsu-kun, tus notas están muy bajas y necesitas alguien que te ayude a subirlas.

El castaño subió a su habitación, no era tonto, sabía la que había escuchado y sentido, ese bebé era peligroso, además de que ¿cómo carajos un bebé lo iba a ayudar en la escuela? Debía ser un mal chiste de su madre, uno muy malo.

El castaño abrió la puerta de su habitación, vio el piso cubierto de lo que parecían trampas de oso, no le dio la suficiente atención, pues esta la dirijió a la enorme bota que golpeó su abdomen y lo lanzó por las escaleras.

—Esto es un sueño, lo sé, solo debo despertar en mi cama.

—No es un sueño, para tu mala suerte.

El castaño despertó al día siguiente por un martillazo del pequeño tutor, sin recordar nada de lo último que pasó, ni cómo llegó a su cama ni la desconocida voz.

—¿Po-por qué me pegas? —. Logró articular el castaño mientras recuperaba el aire.

—Porque quiero

El pequeño bebé se fue mientras el castaño tomaba una ducha.

Al bajar, el castaño iba más temprano de lo normal, así que pudo desayunar tranquilamente y dirigirse a la escuela, sintiendo el bulto del bebé en su cabeza.

—¿Tienes novia? —. El tono permitió a Tsuna darse cuenta de la burla.

—No.

—¿Amigos?

—No.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—Nos abandonó hace años y no sé nada de él, ni me interesa.

—¿No te interesa nadie?

—No...

El castaño quedó embobado al ver una pelinaranja pasar frente a él, Sasagawa Kyoko, el amor de la infancia de Tsuna.

—Me mentiste, tuviste el jodido valor de mentirme.

El castaño por primera vez sintió lo que era el terror, mientras era torturado por Reborn quedó helado por ver una pistola apuntando entre sus ojos.

—Si no tienes el valor de decir lo que sientes no mereces vivir, muere.

—Tendremos que fingir frente a él por un tiempo —. Esa extraña voz de nuevo.

—Así que esto es morir, es extraño, es como caer sin llegar a tocar el suelo, que interesante.

Tsuna se levantó de golpe, rompiendo su ropa en el proceso, tenía una llama naranja en la frente y salió corriendo a la dirección que tomó la pelinaranja minutos atrás.

—¡Por favor sal conmigo! —gritó con mucha energía el castaño, pero no a la pelinaranja, se estaba dirigiendo al chico de su lado.

—Perfecto, todos lo tomarán como una broma y el bebé no tendrá problema.

Cuando Tsuna reaccionó ya estaba obligado a ir a una pelea luego de clases.

Terminan las clases, todos están tensos por no ser descubiertos por los profesores o peor aún, por el comité disciplinario.

El castaño no había podido salir de la escuela, por primera vez le ponían atención y no era bonito. Estuvo todo el día encerrado en los baños pensando como salvarse de esa o escapar.

Era hora de la salida y todos actuaban con normalidad, Tsuna no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar su destino, se resignó a recibir una paliza.

Siguió a la multitud fuera de la escuela en silencio, cuando llegó al parque donde todos se reunieron, dentro del círculo formado por los 'espectadores' de la pelea; dentro del círculo estaba Mochida esperando.

—Al parecer tienes el suficiente valor para venir aquí.

—No me dejaste otra alternativa,

tus amigos no me dejaron salir de la escuela.

Todos estaban sorprendidos porque admitía ser un cobarde tan fácil.

—Solo me golpeara hasta que él y el resto se aburran de ver que no haga nada.—Jodido inútil, deja de lloriquear y se lanzó de frente a Tsuna, muy confiado de que el castaño no tendría ni tiempo de reaccionar; salió volando por un golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo rodar unos metros y le tumbó un par de dientes; todos estaban en se fue en silencio dejando a un Mochida noqueado.

—¿Qué pasó ahí?

—No sé de qué hablas, Reborn.

—Ya me lo dirás otro día, quieras o no.

Tsuna siguió su camino en completo silencio, sabía que no solo Reborn lo seguía.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

De un callejón salió Gokudera Hayato, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Vengo a matarte.

Gokudera sacó unos tubos de dinamita de su manga y las encendió con el cigarrillo y comenzó a lanzarlas al castaño, que corrió asustado.

—Jodido cobarde, yo me encargo de esto.

El peliblanco corrió tras el castaño, pensando que no pararía de huir, cuando de la nada el castaño se agachó y puso las manos en el suelo, para luego darle una patada al estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre.

—Te pregunté que qué quieres.

—Hi-hijo de puta...

El peliblanco dio una patada en las rodillas del castaño, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, y rompiéndola en el proceso. Mientras el castaño caía aprovecho el impulso y dio un cabezazo contra la nariz del rival.

—Idiota...

Tras ser embestido por el castaño se le resbalaron varias cargas de dinamita, era una bomba enorme, los dos morirían.

—Deberian tener más cuidado mientras juegan, pueden hacerse daño.

Ambos, tirados en el suelo, voltearon a la nueva voz y vieron a Yamamoto Takeshi, un chico populsr de su clase, apagando las dinamitas.

A lo lejos Reborn sonriendo, mientras se alejaba lentamente.

 **Hasta aquí el episodio y bueno, me presento: Soy Nakzu (muy poco original) y esta historia la escribo porque hace justo cuatro años escribí un fanfic, aquí mismo, horrible, y quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que soy capaz de escribir algo que no de asco, si alguien quiere leer adelante, es totalmente bienvenido o bienvenida.**

 **La historia tendrá muchísimos cambios, peincipalmente en oersonajes, pues no usaré a los que no considere útiles para la historia y tendrán cambios de actitud y tal; trataré de actualizar de forma constante, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **Si alguien lee esto por favor responda: ¿Debería usar los sufijos japoneses (kun, chan, sama, etc) o no?**

 **Sin más, ¡un saludo!**


	2. Conociendo a mi familia

**Disclaimer: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido fuerte en cuanto a insultos y violencia explícita.**

Un nuevo día, muchas oportunidades nuevas, aventuras por vivir o rutinas por seguir, para muchas personas cada nuevo día traía consigo un montón de vibras positivas, todo lo anterior se olvidaba para dar paso a los nuevos sucesos, pero esto para la mayoría, otros piensan completamente diferente, como el caso de Tsuna.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Reborn entró a la vida del castaño, dos interminables semanas que habían sido una completa tortura para el chico. Se levantó lentamente de su cama, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, era muy temprano, pero mejor así, se evitaba un golpe, o cualquier locura que hiciera el bebé. Se comenzó a quitar su pijama, dejando ver su cuerpo todo lleno de cicatrices y heridas. Se duchó y preparó para la escuela; bajó y comenzó a cocinar, en esas dos semanas tuvo que aprender a hacerlo para no morir de hambre.

—Dame-Tsuna, buenos días.

—¡IEEE! R-Reborn...

—¿Qué, me tienes miedo?

La sonrisa que puso Reborn gritaba "¡PELIGRO!" en su totalidad, el castaño sabía que si cedía el bebé lo torturaría de formas aún peores.

—No, solo fue la sorpresa… No voltearé, no cederé ante él, no lo haré…

—Quiero un café.

El castaño sirvió el café, que ya tenía preparado, y dio la taza al bebé, mientras veía como bebía su café puso una tierna sonrisa.

—Por más asesino que sea, sigue siendo un tierno be...

El castaño tuvo que esquivar una bala —Yo no soy tierno —dijo, sin dejar de beber su café.

El castaño desayunó y tomó camino a la escuela, lo que le parecía una tortura casi al nivel de las de Reborn, pues la gente comenzaba a notarlo más, después de vencer tan fácil a Mochida todos lo notaban, incluso siendo invitado al club de boxeo y a diferentes peleas "extremas" además de los dos que se la pasaban con él y no lo dejaban ni respirar; ahora tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela, porque si no lo hacía el líder del comité disciplinario lo «mordería hasta la muerte». En definitiva, era una tortura horrible.

Llegó a la escuela y entró, notó un rugido a su lado y aceleró el paso, no quería saber porqué estaba enojado y tampoco quería ser quién sufriera su desahogo.

—¡TSUNA-SAMA!

El peliblanco corrió hacia Tsuna, el cual sonría súper nervioso.

—Ma, ma, Gokudera, deberías controlarte un poco —dijo Yamamoto mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Tsuna como saludo.

El moreno fue fulminado por los ojos de Hayato, por la osadía de tocar a Tsuna.

—B-buenos días Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-kun.

La relación entre estos tres era, mínimamente, extraña, luego de que Tsuna y Hayato se pusieran en riesgo de muerte y el moreno los salvará, Hayato dijo que solo había hecho eso para probar el valor de Tsuna, cuando este lo ayudó a levantarse se propuso a siempre serle fiel, que lo seguiría en todo. Yamamoto, divertido, dijo que él también.

Tsuna intentaba poner atención en la clase, pero le era imposible no notar a Reborn viéndolo desde un árbol. Ya era hora del almuerzo y el castaño se dirigía al tejado, donde siempre comía, pero fue detenido en el camino.

—Sa-sawada-san ¿P-puedes venir conmigo un momento?

Delante de Tsuna estaba una chica de cabello morado, mirando a un lado y con un tierno sonrojo. Todos los que estaban ahí centraron su atención en ellos.

—No pongas esa mirada, todos van a pensar que entre nosotros hay algo y ni siquiera te conozco —. A Tsuna no le importaba, pero no quería manchar la reputación de la chica, fuera quién fuera —Ok.

Tsuna siguió a la chica, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, mientras Yamamoto detenía a Gokudera de correr tras ellos.

—Mi nombre es Chrome Dokuro.

—Ah, s-soy Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Qué necesitas?

—Eso lo sé bien, lo que quiero es pedir perdón —. Se alejó, recargándose en el barandal.

—¿Perdón? ¿por qué?

La chica se acercó a Tsuna, mirándolo a los ojos de forma muy tierna, como el castaño era un poco más alto tenía que ver hacia arriba, el castaño tenía un notorio sonrojo.

—Solo… no, no es nada —dijo mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del castaño y acercaba su cara lentamente a la de él.

—E-ey ¿Qué haces? —. Nervioso —Ese olor… huele a metal.

El castaño saltó hacia atrás evitando por centímetros la mano derecha de la chica intentando apuñalarlo con un tridente.

—Tienes buenos reflejos…

—¿Q-qué está pasando? ¿Una prueba de Re-Reborn? —pensó el castaño mientras era acorralado por la chica.

—Están a punto de matarte y lo primera en lo que piensas es en el bebé, inútil de mierda —. De nuevo esa extraña voz haciendo presencia.

El castaño sujetó la mano de la chica, deteniendo el tridente frente a sus ojos.

—¿Quién carajos eres? —. La voz del castaño cambió completamente.

La chica estaba llorando mientras veía al castaño.

—E-en serio perdón.

—No me interesa tu puto perdón, pregunté que quién carajos eres.

En la entrada de la escuela comenzó un alboroto, un par estaba provocando pelea con el comité disciplinario.

—Ya llegaron —dijo Chrome, con un tono de resignación, dejando de hacer fuerza.

—Explícame que mierda está pasando.

Chrome suspiro y comenzó a contar: son mis compañeros, teníamos la misión de encontrarte, ellos son unos idiotas salvajes, sabía que ocasionarían un desastre, me adelanté para intentar encontrarte sin llamar la atención de nadie —. Rompió en lágrimas, pero siguió—; yo no quería hacerlo, pero me obligaron y ahora me mataran, igual que a ti y a muchos de los estudiantes; perdón por haber intentado matarte, estaba desesperada.

—¿Sabías de esto?

—No —. Reborn estaba de pie junto a ellos, escuchando todo —, pero debes ir, muere por defender a tus dos amigos y proteger a esta chica.

Ambos vieron como en la puerta estaban Gokudera y Yamamoto peleando con los dos tipos.

—Dispárame… jamás pensé pedirlo por mí mismo —. Mientras Tsuna hablaba su voz volvía a la normalidad.

—No puedo, León no puede transformarse.

Mientras Tsuna bajaba las escaleras, congelado por el miedo, recibió una llamada de Dino, al cual había conocido en un entrenamiento de Reborn.

—Hermanito, mandaré toda la ayuda que pueda.

—No. Esto es conmigo, no sé qué sucede, pero debo arreglarlo yo.

Reborn, siendo cargado por Chrome, sonrió orgulloso al escuchar eso, pero la desapareció casi al instante.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la escuela vio como el resto de estudiantes abrían la multitud con miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo.

Tsuna vio lo que se acercaba entre la multitud, Hibari Kyoya, líder del comité disciplinario y la persona más respetada de la escuela.

—Ese cabrón, quedándose todo el show —pensó Hayato, mientras seguía su pelea con el tipo de lentes que peleaba con yoyos, Chikusa.

—Tsuna, vete de aquí, es peligroso —dijo Takeshi al verlo, mientras detenía al tipo rubio con rasgos de animal, Ken.

Gokudera se distrajo al escuchar de Tsuna y volteó a verlo, dejando una gran abertura en su defensa.

—¡GOKUDERA-SAN!

El castaño saltó justo a tiempo para jalarlo y evitar las agujas del yoyo.

—¿E-está bien? —tartamudeó asustado por su "jefe".

—¿Qué importa? ¿Estás tú bien?

Mientras eso pasaba Hibari caminaba lentamente, preparando sus tonfas.

—Están haciendo disturbios en MI escuela. Los morderé hasta la muerte.

—Kufufu, tú pareces interesante, me encargaré de ti yo mismo.

Apareció una espesa neblina y de ella salió disparado un tipo con peinado de piña, soltando una patada a Hibari, el cuál la detuvo sin problema.

—Largo de mi escuela.

El pelinegro dio una patada en el estómago del pelimorado, el cual sacó un bastón de madera y lanzó un golpe a su cara, obligándolo a cubrirse, lo que le permitió golpear su cintura y con el impulso golpear su cara.

—Kufufu ¿Es todo lo que tienes, Alondra?

—No cantes victoria.

Hibari aprovechó la distancia que el golpe ocasionó entre ellos para impulsarse y dar un fuerte golpe con sus tonfas en la cara de Mukuro.

Los dos siguieron en un vaivén de golpes, hasta que Mukuro dijo:— Diste buena pelea, pero después de esto no podrás más.

Delante de Hibari aparecieron árboles de sakura, haciendo que se le nublara la vista y perdiera el equilibrio. En el palo que traía Minuto apareció el tridente que tenía Chrome y estaba listo para asesinar a Hibari.

Justo cuando Minuto lanzó el golpe al caído Hibari Tsuna se interpusó, recibiendo el golpe en la espalda, el tridente entró profundo en él.

—Vaya, no tuve ni que buscarte, tú mismo viniste a mí, kufufu.

Gokudera y Yamamoto habían derrotado a los otros dos, pero estaban malheridos.

 **TSUNA POV**

 _Todo es negro, el dolor se está llendo, creo que fue muy estúpido interponerme a recibir el golpe, pero no iba a permitir que nadie muriera por mi culpa, no valgo lo suficiente como para que pongan en riesgo sus vidas por mí, mejor así, muero yo y nadie sufrirá, no causare más problemas a nadie, nunca más._

—Kufufu, así que esta es la mente de un Vongola — _¿Quién habla? ¿Por qué diablos vienen por mí?_

—Mi nombre es Mukuro Rokudo, no tengo ningún problema contigo, pero lamentablemente para ti, eres una persona más importante de lo que crees y me haré cargo de tu cuerpo para conseguir lo que quiero.

 _¿Especial? Qué interesante venirme enterando que soy especial el día de mi muerte, no tengo nada que decir o hacer, simplemente ya no._

—No me jodas — _¿Quién es?...¿Soy... Soy yo?_

—Vaya, al parecer tienes una doble personalidad dentro de ti, que interesante kufufu.

 _¡Agh! ¿qué es esa luz?... ¿Estamos en un cementerio?_

—Mukuro Rokudo, este comentario será el escenario de tu muerte y de ese cobarde también —. _Me está señalando…_

 **GENERAL POV**

Todos estaban en shock al ver como el castaño moría.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritaron Yamamoto y Gokudera corrieron a ver a Tsuna a punto de llorar.

Shamal, el médico de la escuela lllegó y con total calma comenzó a curar la herida del castaño susurrando: —Solo esta vez te paso que no seas una chica.

Reborn calmó a los otros dos mientras Chrome lloraba por la culpa.

—Kufufu, gané, nadie puede conmigo ahora.

Hayato y Takeshi estaban listos para ir a matarlo, pero vieron algo extraño en Mukuro.

—Kufufu… ¡AAAAAAAH! —gritó de forma desgarradora Mukuro, mientras caía de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza— Hijo de puta, e-esto es como los 7 infiernos, pero no me vas a derrotar con eso, si pude salir de esa mierda tú no eres nada AAAAH.

Mukuro comenzó a moverse de forma super extraña, sin parar de gritar.

 **TSUNA POV**

 _Esto es horrible, no puedo aguantar_ — ¿Por qué me haces esto? —. _Me cuesta hablar…_

—Porque estoy harto de ti, todo el tiempo siendo un jodido cobarde, viviendo esa mierda que llamas vida.

—No entiendo, esto no es una simple doble personalidad ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ERES? — _. Ah, él también sigue aquí._

—Yo soy tu peor pesadilla, tú mismo te metiste a la boca del lobo, jamás debiste venir aquí dentro.

 **GENERAL POV**

Mukuro dejó de moverse y el castaño se levantó con una horrible mirada de odio.

—Muere…

El castaño tomó el tridente y lo dirigió al rostro de Mukuro, pero fue detenido por una cadena negra que sujetó su muñeca.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Unos sujetos muy altos, con vendaje en todo el cuerpo se llevaron a Mukuro por un portal.

Nadie había visto eso, más que los participantes de la pelea, pues luego de que llegara Hibari el comité disciplinario retiró al resto de estudiantes, incluidos ellos.

Reborn comenzó a explicar quienes eran esos tipos, les dijo sobre Vindice y su trabajo dentro de la mafia.

—¿Mafia? ¡IEE!

Reborn fue el único que notó la extraña manera en que la actitud del castaño cambiaba, ya le sonsacaría la verdad después.

—Concéntrate Dame-Tsuna, ya sabes que eres heredero al puesto de líder de la mafia más poderosa del mundo.

—¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

—¿Qué? ¿No te lo había dicho? Pues ya lo sabes.

Tsuna reía con sus amigos hasta que el efecto de los analgésicos que inyectó Shamal se pasó y cayó presa del dolor.

El castaño estuvo hospitalizado una semana entera, sabía que era tiempo y ya no podría retenerlo más, había llegado a su límite, tanto físico como mental, luego de lo que sucedió con Mukuro se dio cuenta de eso.

 **Hasta aquí este episodio, la verdad no creí sacarlo tan pronto, pero me dio un ataque de inspiración y aquí está, espero sea de su agrado y si tienen una crítica que hacer se los agradecería mucho, pues hasta yo me doy cuenta de que esto está lleno de errores.**

 **analauraavila0: ¡Graciaaas! Me alegra muchísimo que las tonterías que escribo puedan entretener a alguien.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	3. Descubriendo la verdad

**DISCLAIMER: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano y quién corresponda.**

 **TSUNA POV**

 _Hoy por fin salgo del hospital_ , _normalmente lo tomaría como algo triste_ , _tendré que_ _regresar a clases y a mi horrible vida, pero por primera vez quiero volver a la escuela, quiero ver a mis... ¿amigos? creo que es la_ _primera vez que_ _puedo decir eso, se siente bien._

 _Apenas hoy me avisaron que me darían de alta_ _, no me dio tiempo a avisarle a nadie, así que solo llegaré y me encontraré con los chicos._

 _Ya_ _llegué a casa, es muy temprano por lo mañana, mamá está dormida y Reborn ni idea de dónde está, supongo que solo iré a clases y ya lo veré. Me preparé de desayunar y salí camino a la escuela, a lo lejos vi el llamativo cabello de Chrome junto a Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-kun y Sasagawa-san... ojalá no me rete a una pelea otra vez, me da muchísimo miedo enfrentar al mejor boxeador de la escuela, encima es tan gritón que da pánico solo de verlo._

 _Me acerqué lentamente y pude oir lo que decían._

¿Cuándo saldrá Tsuna-san del hospital? — _. Qué linda se ve Chrome preocupada._

—Tsuna saldrá pronto, yo sé que él puede —. _Yamamoto es tan optimista._

—Ya, pero ¿en verdad puede el décimo? Yo sé que es fuerte, pero sin la ayuda de Reborn-san estaría muerto ya.

—Eso es cierto, Tsuna no es muy fuerte y a veces actúa muy raro.

 _Cuando oí esto salí corriendo, no puedo creer que mis amigos piensen así de mí, creen que estoy loco y que soy débil, sabía que era un error intentar relacionarme con la gente, yo no sirvo para esto, debería siempre estar solo, sin molestar a nadie y sin que nadie sepa de mi existencia de mierda, como siempre ha sido y como siempre debe ser._

 **GENERAL POV**

Tsuna corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba triste, lloraba y su corazón se cerraba lentamente, no quería saber nada de nadie, ya no, quería denostrar que él podía, pero muy en el fondo estaba resignado a que eso era imposible, sabía que era un inútil sin oportunidades, que no merecía ni vivir.

El castaño llegó al bosque que estaba cerca de la ciudad y por fin se detuvo, luego de caer por la raíz salida de un árbol, se puso en posición fetal mientras lloraba, sentía una horrible presión en el pecho, estaba sufriendo mucho.

— _Al final solo soy un inservible de mierda_ , _no entiendo porque creí que podrían cambiar las cosas de un día para el otro._ _No podrían ni cambiar en un millón de años, estoy destinado a no importarle a nadie._

 _—Déjame ayudarte, yo me encargaré de que las personas que te hicieron daño sufran mucho, solo necesito tu cooperación, ven conmigo_ —. Tsuna de nuevo escuchó la voz del tipo que torturó a Mukuro en su mente y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—N-no, t-tú no existes ¡VETE!

 _—Tú sabes que eso es mentira, además me necesitas mucho, ya no tienes nada que perder, solo ven._

Tsuna entró en una especie de trance, entrando a su mente, de nuevo en ese cementerio, pero ahora solos, frente a frente, idénticos físicamente, pero con una mirada que los definía como opuestos.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿qué quieres?

—Ayudarte. Después de todo veo que no puedo odiarte, el daño que me hiciste también lo recibiste, ya no tiene sentido quererte muerto, ahora somos iguales, de nuevo.

—No entiendo... ¿quién o qué eres?

—Siempre me llamaste Natsu.

 **NATSU** **POV**

 _S_ iempre _estabas solo, me dolía muchísimo no poder ayudarte, quería estar contigo y apoyarte, que vieras que no estabas solo, que yo siempre estaba contigo, no tenía ninguna forma de que me vieras, hasta que un día, esforzándome mucho, pude manifestarme en ti, era como fuego, al principio te asustaste muchísimo, pero con esa forma_ _era capaz de hablar contigo, como llamaba mucho la atención era difícil hablarte sin que se dieran cuenta, hasta que logré cambiar mi forma a una pequeñisima llama y podía estar contigo siempre, hablabamos todo el tiempo, hasta ese maldito día, donde un perro te atacó, me enojé de verte espantado y comencé a crecer muchísimo, entonces fue cuando te olvidaste completamente de mí, no podía salir y a ti no te importaba no saber de mí, llevo más de diez años encerrado, diez putos sin poder hacer nada más que escucharte quejándote de todo, viendote sufrir y muriéndome de ganas por ayudarte, hasta que me cansé, el bebé me ayudó, gracias a él pude tomar control de tu_ _cuerpo,_ _pero ya no importa, ya sufres tanto como yo._

 **GENERAL POV**

Cuando Tsuna salió corriendo los chicos siguieron su conversación.

—Aunque la actitud rara del décimo es por su preocupación por nosotros y todo lo que pasó, siempre me dan ganas de protegerlo y ayudarlo a ser más fuerte cada vez.

—Aunque no lo aparente Tsuna-san es muy fuerte, logró hacerle daño mental a Mukuro-sama, pero más allá de eso me preocupa, quiero protegerlo, tiene un aura extraña, la cual me llama a protegerlo —. Mientras Chrome hablaba el sonrojo crecía en sus mejillas, todos estaban sorprendidos que después de haber querido matar a Tsuna lo quiera proteger de esa forma.

Los chicos siguieron su camino a la escuela, mientras con el castaño sucedian lo demás.

Había pasado al rededor de dos horas desde que Tsuna entró en su mente a hablar con Natsu, después de recordar todo estuvo llorando, se sentía horrible, pero poco a poco era amarrado por Natsu y terminó cediendo a su ayuda y peticiones, no queria sufrir más, ya no le interesaba nada.

—Entonces me encargaré de tu cuerpo, verás como se arrepentiran de haberte despreciado.

El castaño se levantó y salió lentamente con dirección a la ciudad, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Reborn no sabía nada de lo sucedido, había sido llamado por el noveno y tuvo que arreglar varios asuntos antes de que fuera tarde.

 **Este capítulo solo sera una mini introducción a la trama principal, me está siendo difícil escribir, ya que me vienen muchísimas ideas a la mente e implementarlas me es difícil, por eso la historia es super cambiante, pero creo que podré tomar un curso donde pueda implementarlo bien, ¡un saludo!**


End file.
